1. Field of the invention
The present invention pertains to secure technology of portable computer, and more particularly to security mechanism of a portable computer.
2. Description of the Related Art
Presently, a portable computer (for instance, a laptop computer) is getting popular. In a near future, it is possible for everybody to own a portable computer. However, as a data transferring technology gets mature, with a portable data-transferring device, data can be carried and transferred from one computer to the other computer conveniently. In between, data can also be stolen easily. Nowadays, a portable computer is commonly not equipped with a security system. It is possible for a top-secret data in a portable computer to get stolen in few minutes. Therefore, a portable computer security system is in a great need to protect a user data from being stolen.